This invention relates to a compact planing type boat and more particularly to a high performance watercraft that is highly versatile.
There recently has been a great degree of popularity in a compact planing type of boat in which the driver and his passenger sit in straddle, tandem fashion upon a set that is positioned directly behind the steering tiller. This form of watercraft is commonly powered by a jet propulsion unit and has very sporting type performance. Although this type of watercraft is excellent for sport riding, the tandem seating position does not offer particular utility for other pleasure activities such as fishing or the like. In addition, the hull configuration of this type of watercraft is such that when there is any substantial forward weight bias, such as if a rider wishes to sit in front of the steering tiller, or, alternatively, if the watercraft is entered or exited from the front, the stability of the watercraft decreases significantly.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved compact planing type of watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact planing type of watercraft of this general type which will offer wider versatility then conventional watercraft of this type.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved hull configuration for this type of watercraft wherein the watercraft has its versatility substantially increased.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hull for a watercraft of this type that facilitates riders sitting in either tandem fashion or in fore and aft fashion relative to the steering tiller.